Sweets and tea
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Sometimes life is as bitter as tea but there are moments as sweet as candies.


Sweets and tea…

Kenshin Kagemitsu grows up, surrounded by them.

It wouldn't be so far-fetched to say that Kenshin's family is one of the richest in the city. They originated in the Bizen province but after years, they have spread far and wide.

Kenshin remembers growing up with a brother named Koryuu and parents whose faces he can never remember. They are on their around-the-globe travel, or at least that was what he remembered. He hasn't heard from them since he was three and neither has Koryuu and their relatives keep speculating what had happened to them but none aside from a few believe they are still alive.

So Kenshin and his brother live with their cousins, Azuki and Daihyanna Nagamitsu. Azuki loves sweets and he makes the best pastries though he tries to baby Kenshin too much for his liking. Daihyanna gets along well with Koryuu and they share a fascination for fashion and such and both together are a recipe for disaster.

Then Azuki starts working at a tea house that one of their many relatives owns and Uguisumaru comes into their life as gentle as a breeze with a grumbling Ookanehira on his heels.

"Azuki sure has a talent for making sweets." Ookanehira grumbles with satisfaction as he sneaks Koryuu a stick of dango while Azuki hums away in the kitchen after they closed.

Uguisumaru smiles around his cup as he takes a long sip before teasing. "My, it's rare to hear a praise from you." He snickers as his sort-of-brother colors and sputters and turns to Kenshin. "Kenshin, do you want another stick?"

Shaking his head politely, Kenshin smiles and listens to Azuki's cheerful humming. "No, thank you, Uguisumaru-san. Atsuki always gives me too many sweets. It's like he's spoiling me." There is a resemblance of a pout on his lips but he steels himself because pouting is for kids and he is not one.

"Of course he is spoiling you." Koryuu says, waving his half-eaten stick of dango. "You know he loves kids and you are basically a kid." A smirk finds its way to his lips. "His cute little kid, Kenshin."

"I am not a kid!" Face coloring, he says sternly, or at least try to before the door slams open and Daihannya saunters in with parcels in his arms.

"Gifts from Mitsutada!" He announces and Koryuu gets up and hovers beside him like a bee attracts to a beautiful flower.

His life is chaotic but it's hard to imagine a life without these people.

* * *

 _"You know he loves kids and you are basically a kid."_

 _"His cute little kid, Kenshin."_

* * *

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada is another of Kenshin's numerous cousins and he returns from his trip to find himself with a broad grin, eye sparkling and arm linked with a scowling guy.

"This is Kara-chan!" He introduces his new friend. "We've been dating for three years." Well, maybe friend is not the right word for this person. "We just moved back here so I guess we should spend some time catching up!"

Azuki appears as if summoned by a new presence and Shokudaikiri's boisterous voice. "Shokudakiri-san, welcome back!" He says happily in his favorite pink apron with a tray of refreshments and sweets on his hands. "And nice to meet you too."

Apparently, everyone but Kenshin and Koryuu knows what is happening or at least, not shocked by the fact that Shokudaikiri just showed up with a boy he had been dating for the last three years after a long self-discovery.

"…The name is Ookurikara…" Shokudaikiri's boyfriend mutters silently as Azuki hurries him into a chair as Daihannya does the same for their newly-returned relative.

Finally, Shokudaikiri's eye lands on Kenshin and Koryuu and he tilts his head to the side. "You look familiar." He hums in thought as his fingers lace with Ookurikara's.

"Koryuu and Kenshin Kagemitsu. I think you've heard of them." Ookanehira answers curtly before any of them can and he glares at Ookurikara. "Really, Mitsutada? You have been dating for the last three years and yet you'd never told any of us." His eyes are accusing as they land on Shokudaikiri. "Where did you find him anyway?"

Shokudaikiri laughs nervously as Azuki offers him and their guest steaming cups of tea. "It's a long story." He says and squirms under Uguisumaru's gentle smile. "A really long story…"

Daihannya doesn't look convinced as he leans forward. "Please, we have time." His smirk is down-right devious and Kenshin almost feels sorry for Shokudaikiri.

"Aren't you here to catch up with us?" Koryuu voices his thought and Kenshin really feels bad for their newly-returned relative. Daihannya and Koryuu together is just a perfect recipe for disaster.

Ookurikara snorts and occasionally chimes in as Shokudaikiri begins his story about how he met his significant other on his self-discovery journey and finding a lost cat and her kittens.

It is absurd but Kenshin finds himself laughing, hanging onto Shokudaikiri's words with the others nodding along and sometimes, he spots a secret, fond smile on Ookurikara lips.

Life is good as they sip the tea Uguisumaru has so carefully made for them and enjoy the delicious food Azuki and Shokudaikiri have prepared.

* * *

 _"You're still a kid. Try being a kid sometimes."_

 _"Kenshin-kun, don't be so stiff like that. Enjoy yourself!"_

* * *

He made a friend. A friend who is at the same age as him. A friend who studies in the class next to his.

His first friend…

Things didn't work out in the past and he was left with no friend but a brother and parents who he doesn't even know.

So he tries acting more mature than his age so that people know he can be independent and maybe, if Koryuu leaves one day – Koryuu loves travelling and Kenshin knows it will happen – he will be prepared for life.

"The cats… They are mementoes from my parents." Gokotai confesses as they worriedly look for the lost cats. "They are the last gift they gave to me."

The kittens tend to wander and looking for them with Gokotai is something he has gotten used to.

He does not know what to say. Maybe he shouldn't. He can never understand Gokotai's situation. Not when his parents are still alive – a small part of him reminds himself that only Azuki has voiced his agreement about that issue while the others are still dubious.

"But… But that's ok." Gokotai's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and the boy smiles as his hand finds Kenshin and their fingers lace together. "I have my brothers… Nakigitsune-san… Onimaru-san… and you as well…"

A fleeting smile crosses his lips before his eyes catch sight of a white blur and he finds one of Gokotai's cats making its way toward the small house whose owner grows catmints in their garden. "Not again!"

Gokotai seems to have seen his cats as he shakes his head exasperatedly with a soft, nervous smile. "Let's see if… if Yamanbagiri-san is home." He offers. "Maybe… Maybe Nakigitsune-san will be there as well."

Kenshin sighs but lets Gokotai lead him to the small house where one of the cats they are looking for sneaked in.

Sometimes life is as bitter as tea but there are moments as sweet as candies.

* * *

Finding Gokotai has been such a blessing. The other boy is cute and he has cats and he gets along well with his family. Gokotai's brothers are a bit overwhelming but once he has gotten used to them, he finds himself playing along to the silly games they come up with.

"You seem happier these days." Daihannya says as they help Azuki in the kitchen. "Not that you weren't happy before but you seem… content."

Kenshin tilts his head as he considers what Daihannya just said. It is true that he feels lighter. Maybe it is Gokotai's influence. Even though the other boy is nervous all the time but he always emits this soft, positive glow that makes Kenshin's day better.

So, he replies. "It's just… Life is good."


End file.
